


Destiny Fulfilled

by daalex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, F/M, I've been dying to write this for awhile now, Psychic Abilities, Revenge, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Tenderotica, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: It has been one year since Hades and Persephone wed.  As they are adjusting to their new life together as king and queen, they encounter some difficulties, adversaries, and even against their better wishes, enemies, who don't wish to see them succeed.  Simultaneously, Persephone's presence in the Underworld is also unfurling powers that neither she nor Hades knew that she had.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel to [Intertwined Destiny.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467226) read up on that first. 
> 
> some blood/gore found within.
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Horatius slowly walked across the high court of the underworld, as his head was lowered in shame. His hands and ankles were chained, scratching shrilly across the ornate marble floor of the grand courtroom. The clothes that he wore were dirty, splattered and stiffened with blood stains. His hair was unkempt, and his skin a ghoulish grey. It would not take any luminescence until he had been formally sentenced; either damned to Tartarus for his crimes, or, by some sliver of mercy from the fearsome king and queen of the underworld, bathing in lethe and starting anew. He clasped his hands reverently, thumbs circling one over the other in nervousness that he hoped was not detectable by the many parties in the room. His breathing was shallow. The blood in his veins was icy. The air in the room was icy, sending shivers down his spine. Or was that fear? He tried to still his movements as much as possible. Sweat beaded at his hairline, with a drop trickling down his forehead and temple, betraying his serene demeanor. He knew not what was due to come, but he was prepared for the absolute worst.  
  
“Horatius of Aigio, come forth,” Hades beckoned.  
  
He obliged, tepidly approaching the throne. There was pity in his eyes, pain and sorrow written across his brow. He averted the kings piercing gaze, lowering his head once again.  
  
“You stand before the elder council, my queen and I, accused of murdering another mortal,” Hades read aloud, inspecting the parchment scroll carefully as he unfurled it. “Cause of death; thrashing their enemy’s neck with a scythe in a single blow. During the altercation, you were also fatally wounded by the assailant, thus resulting in your presence here in the underworld today…”  
  
Horatius looked up, unable to read the stoic expression on Hades’ face. He then glanced to see Persephone; her lips pursed together in a fine line.   
  
“How is it that you plea for judgement? Guilty, or not guilty?  
“I plead guilty, Your Majesty,” he humbly replied. “I felt justified in defending my lover’s honor.”  
Hades arched an eyebrow in curiosity as he held his chin in his hand, the trimmed hair of his black and silver beard tickling the back of his knuckles. Persephone gently stroked her fingers through his white locks, long and flowing, to the middle of his back. He rested his head against her knee as she sat upon the throne, Hades seated at her feet, his arm intimately encircled around the back of her leg.  
  
“You killed someone… because you felt justified to do so?” Persephone questioned.  
  
Horatius drew a breath, choosing his words carefully. Persephone looked at him intently, shattering whatever determination he thought he had held. As he raised his head to look into the eyes of the royal couple, his resolve began to crumble beneath his impassive exterior, his lip trembling as he spoke.  
  
“I was … I…. I’m sorry, my Queen.”  
His breath hitched, exhaling slowly to calm his emotions. His chains scraped against the floor with loud clinking noises, as he dropped to his knees.  
  
“The way that she screamed; I … he was… hurting her… she was so afraid… he held her down… I just reacted. I know in retrospect that there were different methods that I could have chosen, but my instinct was to kill him, for defiling the woman that I love.”  
  
Persephone relaxed somewhat upon hearing Horatius speak. Hades repositioned himself, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked forward, reading the heart of the pour soul.  
  
“I… accept full responsibility for my actions,” he said with a shaky breath.  
“Then to Tartarus with you!” Elder Casimir yelled, pointing a grimy, clawed finger in the direction of the shade.  
  
Persephone and Hades both snapped their heads in the direction of the abrasive minotaur. Hades eyes immediately lost their coloring, transforming into two obsidian voids upon his face. Persephone placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his anger.   
  
**_My love_** _,_ Hades willed silently. His lip curled in anger as he stared at the Casimir. Casimir returned his gaze with one of equal frustration and menace.  
**_Let me handle it, dearest_** _,_ Persephone replied.  
  
“Elder,” Persephone began, “with due respect, you are to serve as counsel, and counsel only. Not the judge.”  
Casimir scoffed, scowling at Persephone. He sat back in his chair, with his arms crossed in anger.  
  
Hades stood to his feet, descending the numerous steps from the throne to the main hall floor. His cape billowed softly behind him as he strode across the room to face the helpless soul directly. Horatius trembled slightly as Hades stood in front of him, looking down at his pitiful estate.  
  
“Stand up, Horatius,” Hades whispered.  
  
Meekly, he climbed to his feet, chains still clanking.  
  
With eyes glowing white, Hades raised two fingers and pressed them upon Horatius’ forehead. Horatius squeaked as Hades’ fingers grazed his skin, and his body began to jerk and convulse as the power of the underworld coursed through his limbs, by way of Hades touch. Hades saw everything that had transpired leading up to Horatius’ death; how much he adored his lover, how distraught he was to discover that she was raped, and how enraged he was while defending her, until his demise. After a few brief moments, Hades removed his fingers from Horatius’ forehead, and softly placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
“My judgement is final,” Hades spoke loudly. “This soul will find peace with the waters of lethe.”  
  
In an instant, the chains that bound Horatius dissolved, back to the depths of Tartarus from whence they came. Horatius sobbed, clasping Hades’ hand as he wept.  
  
“Thank you for your graciousness, Your Majesty,” he sobbed. Royal guards went to escort Horatius to the exit.  
  
“Another one?” Casimir huffed dejectedly.   
“He spoke the truth, counsel,” Hades replied. “There was no reason to ban him to Tartarus.”  
“He committed murder!”  
“In retaliation of his significant other being raped!”  
“Mortal women are taken and deflowered daily, Hades, why is this any different?”  
“Did I not properly indicate that my judgement was final? Why do you, again, question me?”  
  
Hades was enraged. His skin had blue and purple starry hints of the cosmos creeping along his hairline, and the sclera’s of his eyes had taken a dangerously bloody hue.  
  
“I question you, because you’ve gone soft!” Casimir mocked; voice laden with sarcasm. “For the past year, less and less souls deserving of damnation are sent to Tartarus. Murderers, thieves, scoundrels and more, granted a clean slate…. For crimes you say are ‘justified?”’  
  
Casimir moved from behind the bench, stalking towards Hades, his hooves reverberating on the marble floor.  
  
“The king that I knew would cast a soul into Tartarus solely for looking at him incorrectly… The king that I knew would not hesitate to grant shades punishments that were worthy of the crimes they committed; crimes that deserved infinite pain and torture… But I don’t know who this bastard is before me today… What happened to the fearsome king of the underworld? The sole ruler of the dark realm? Oh, that’s right—he let some simple _bitch_ from Olympus tamper with his absolute judgement in exchange for getting his dick wet now and again.”  
  
“You dare to insult my queen?” Hades scathed.  
  
“Queen? She is not royalty. That wench is nothing more than a pretty pink flower maiden who weaseled her way into the royal court with gods only knows what kind of sexual favors… The underworld doesn’t need a queen, it needs better leadership from the king that we have had!”  
  
_**This ends now**_ , Persephone silently spoke to Hades.  
  
A sickening stab pierced Casimir’s heart, as his blood gushed and splattered out of the wound in his chest. He was so focused on his vitriol that neither he nor Hades had noticed Persephone had transported behind Casimir, her hand fully lodged in his back and protruding through the front of his body. Vines were wrapped around her arm and fingers, tightly woven together and molded into the shape of a blade. She twisted her hand inside of the cavity, spreading her fingers until she fully clasped her hand around his heart. Casimir wailed in agony as Persephone began to squeeze the dying muscle. Wrapping her hand around his throat, she pulled him back towards her, levitating off the ground to speak directly into his ear.  
  
“I do not take kindly to the remarks you made towards my husband,” Persephone spoke in a low, controlled tone. Her eyes were onyx in appearance, almost as if she were possessed. Her teeth had grown into sharpened fangs, and there were small red thorny vines that were interwoven in the spires of her black crown.  
“I—forgive … me!” Casimir begged.  
“ _Forgive_ you?”  
Persephone grinned, bearing her fangs delightedly. “Why would I do that? I wouldn’t want you to think that I’ve gone **soft**.”  
  
Hades stared at the sight before him, the corners of his mouth turning into a smile of his own. Red flower petals were falling through the air. His queen was terrifyingly gorgeous; a picture of savage beauty with her hand lodged in the chest of the fatally misguided minotaur. Persephone’s black gown moved back and forth on an invisible wind, as her hair floated just the same, luscious long and flowing magenta curls. There was a light glow of luminescence around her silhouette, alternating between a deep red and a bright gold.  
  
“This should be the last thing that you hear, Counsel,” Persephone hissed, squeezing her hand around his throat. “I am Persephone, Goddess of Spring. Daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, and wife to Hades Aidoneus, thus making me the **fucking** queen. If my husband states that his judgement is final, then it is absolute and _final._ Your opinion is not wanted. Your thoughts are insignificant, and you are hereby relieved of duty. “  
  
With a nauseating squelch, she snatched her hand from Casimir’s chest, ripping his heart from its tendons. Blood dripped down her arm and onto the floor in a gruesome puddle. She then moved from her stance behind him, holding his heart to his eye level.  
“Perhaps you should have shown more compassion for others, now that you selfishly demand it from a simple _bitch_ from Olympus,” Persephone boasted.  
  
Life was quickly draining from Casimir’s body, and he struggled to breathe and speak.  
“Hear me now, high court of the underworld; from this moment forward, if there are any blasphemous claims made against my husband or his ability to rule, **I will kill you**. Without question nor hesitation.”  
Persephone landed on the ground, and a red and golden glow shone from her open palm.  
  
“If you dare to speak poorly of my ability as queen, I will merrily tear your heart from the depths of your chest…”  
She waved her open hand in a large circle, as a trail of fire and red flower petals followed her movements, opening a portal behind Casimir. It seemed to be a direct link to Tartarus, as various limbs and hands tried to grasp the open air behind the him.  
  
“And if you should find the unadulterated gall to commit a crime against the king or queen of the underworld, I will cast your filthy corpse into the depths of Tartarus myself, and verily ensure your soul is bound to it for the rest of eternity, where you will watch your death replay over and over again as you burn…”  
  
With a swift snap kick, Persephone kicked the stomach of the minotaur, as he fell backwards into the portal. She threw his decapitated heart inside as well, and closed the portal with her blood crusted hand, as the circle shrank in size until it was but a small flame in her hand, that incinerated the stains of the minotaur’s blood, making it evaporate.  
“Do I make myself absolutely clear?!” she screamed. Her voice had such authority behind it that Hades had to take a step backwards to steady himself.  
  
Not a single being spoke.  
  
“Then I take your silence as acknowledgement, fellow counsel and dignitaries. Understand that my words are not idle threats but promises as sure as you stand here today. Be dismissed.”  
The other nymphs, satyrs and daemons quickly filed out of space, clamoring for the doors.  
  
“Fates alive,” Hades whispered. He felt the familiar ache low within his body; that burning desire for Persephone. He was absolutely enchanted and overwhelmingly aroused by this display of power from the queen.  
  
As soon as the room was empty, Hades strode across the room and took Persephone in his arms, kissing her fervently.  
  
“I am the luckiest man in all the realms,” he breathed.  
Persephone giggled as Hades lifted her into the air, swiftly carrying her up the stairs to the throne. He sat down and sat her on his lap, spreading her legs to straddle him.  
“Darling… you were… magnificent…”  
He peppered kisses up and down her neckline, his fingers fumbling with the clasps of her gown.  
“Whatever are you talking about?” she murmured playfully, her hands unbuckling his pants.  
“You tore his heart from his chest,” he growled, his fingers clutching her exposed skin.  
“Well he shouldn’t have said such terrible things about the man I love.” She kissed him with passion, tugging at his shirt, desperately trying to unbutton it.  
“You cast him into Tartarus… You….”  
  
Hades drew back and looked at Persephone, wide eyed.  
  
“Persephone… you…. you opened a portal to Tartarus…”  
“I…. I did?”  
  
  
© daalex 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave well enough alone, y'all knew that. ;) 
> 
> updates on this will be a little intermittent as it's con-season, as i'm preparing for my next cosplay competition. but I promise that it will be well worth any wait that you might have. chapter 1 was not beta read, but the forthcoming chapters will have two beta readers.
> 
> hang on for a bumpy ride. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some light gore. nothing crazy.  
> some sexual content, but moreso tenderotica with a punch, not the usual fluids. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

The air in Tartarus was simultaneously blazing hot and icy cold. Casimir felt as if he were both burning from the rapid descent and freezing from the wind that clawed at his skin. His dying corpse continued to plummet deeper into the hellish arena. The repulsive smell of bile hung heavy in the air; the result of centuries of dead and decaying bodies piled on top of one another in a mass of decrepit bones and other filth. It made what little that was left of his stomach turn in place. Pieces of his flesh began to shed themselves from his body; chunks of skin and fur slid away as he descended, his blood gathering and spattering just as quickly as it had pooled. The further he fell, the worse he felt; his entire being reeling from the overwhelming agony that he endured.

The moment that the Queen sickeningly ripped his still beating heart from the cavity of his chest replayed in his mind. Begging for her forgiveness that she aptly denied, watching in horror as she opened a portal that sent him falling into despair. He choked on his own vomit, the acidic sting of the foul substance singing at the back of his throat. The throbbing emptiness from his now vacant chest radiated through his entire frame; the open air traveled through the space his heart once sat as he continued to fall. He opened his eyes, trying to see where his body would land. The smoke of fires burning along the borders of the realm brought tears to his still peeling face. He glanced and thought he could see his bloodied, blackened heart descending in the air alongside his ruined carcass. Rage consumed him; an unabashed hatred for the overbearing, termagant queen and her spineless, cuckold king who refused to enact any portion of strength or dignity as she attacked him.

“Revenge,” he rasped. “Must… have… revenge…”

A glimmer of green light twinkled; a fluorescent sparkle that caught his attention. 

“Revenge?” a mangled voice echoed. “Revenge against whom?”  
“The… bitch… queen,” he ground out. “And th-th— “  
“The king?” the voice offered.   
“Yes! If I live… if—”

He choked. 

“I... I swear, I will … **kill** … Hades.”

Casimir’s vision began to fade, and he closed his eyes again, accepting his demise. Just as his heavy eyelids were about to shut, he swore that the green glimmer of light shone brighter. It was an eerie glow; one that rapidly grew brighter and brighter, until it was directly in front of his face. The light washed over his body, fading into darkness, and seeping into his wounds. Granules of black sand and dirt began to cling to him, as if he were a magnet and the material was drawn to his frame. Somehow, his descent into the realm was slowed, as this strange material began to bond with his flesh and filled the open cavity in his chest. The pieces of skin, muscle, and fur that were peeling began to heal. He felt his body rotate so that it was no longer falling headfirst but turned upright, until he felt his hooves touch ground, standing tall. Bewildered, Casimir opened his eyes, touching his face and cheeks. The rough, calloused skin seemed to be fine under his inspection. He looked out at his arms and hands; even in the dim lighting of the fiery pit, he could see that he had healed. Slowly, he let his fingers graze along his arms, touching softly where there had just been agonizing pain a moment before. This made him smile. It was all repaired, as if nothing were ever wrong. He then clutched his chest— unlike his arms and face, there was soft, pliable skin where his heart used to be, but nevertheless the wound was sealed. Gazing out, he saw his heart, floating in the air just beyond his reach. A ghastly neon green glow surrounded it, with swirls of black sand and transparent wisps of green vapor rotating around it in a constant circling motion. He extended a hand to touch it, but a cage of rock and dirt rapidly sprouted from the ground below, protecting the organ. 

“How?” he spoke.   
“Your promise of revenge called to me,” the mangled voice answered him. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time; he could hear the words they spoke both in his mind as well as audibly in the realm.   
“Who are you?”  
“I am no one anymore,” the voice laughed. “But, like you, I do long for the death of the king and his heathen queen.”  
“You say that you are no one, but I would say that you are my friend. I am indebted to you for saving my life.”  
“We are two daemons of similar cause,” the voice continued. “I have waited in the dark crevices of this damned pit for the opportunity to enact my revenge. The queen banished me here, and I wish to see her suffer one last time before I expire.”  
“How may I serve you?”  
“I have given you most of my strength, minotaur. You can escape through the portal I will create, transporting you back to the surface of the underworld. The rest of my essence must remain here, protecting your heart vessel. I do not have the capability to replace it and make you whole again; I can only delay the inevitable. Unlike the other mortals and hellish creatures that have fallen into these depths, you were still alive upon arrival. Your soul had not yet left your body. Once you are dead, there is no escape save for that of escort by the chthonic ones. You surely would have died, had I not saved you.”  
“I am ever gracious for your intervention, fair spirit,” Casimir avowed. “Surely, you have a name that I may call you.”  
“Is there a better name for anguish, but misery?” 

He smiled; the corners of his mouth upturned in a sinister grin.

“I would say not, fair spirit.”

Green flames sparked from the ground where Casimir stood, growing brighter and taller until a wall of fire appeared, as tall and as wide as Casimir’s frame. 

“Go beyond the flame, minotaur,” the voice declared. “My power and my venom course through your veins. Find the royals. You need not but scratch them; just a single prick, and my abilities will do the rest. So long as your heart vessel remains here, hidden away from the outsiders, no harm shall come to you.”  
“What of you, fair spirit?”   
“I will do what I can to protect you from here. The rest is up to you. We shall have our revenge!”  
“We _shall_ ,” he spoke, walking towards the wall of fire. “We most certainly shall.”

* * *

Hades stood in the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth, as Persephone was washing her face in the sink next to him. He finished with mouthwash and sprinkled some of the running water on his face. Putting his toothbrush and other accessories away, he then turned to his queen and picked her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, and he held her, looking at her adoringly. 

“I don’t know how I got to be the luckiest god in all of the realms,” he said softly, gently kissing her on the lips.   
“Well, you married me,” she chuckled, running her fingers through his long, silver locks.   
“And I would marry you again, every day, week, month, and year of the rest of my life.” He walked them from the bathroom to their bedroom, tenderly setting Persephone on the edge of the bed.  
“You’re so romantic, my love.”  
“Oh no, woe is me,” he joked in a sarcastic tone. “Whatever shall I do? A pink goddess has accused me of being too romantic. For shame!”

  
He flailed himself on the other end of the bed, burying his head in his arm, dramatically rolling back and forth. 

“Aidoneus!” she laughed.  
“ **Shame**!” he chortled. 

Giggling, Persephone crawled over to his side of the bed and rolled him from his stomach to his back. She climbed atop him, pawing at his hands playfully as he tried to bat her away from him. She leaned down and peppered him with kisses along his jaw and ear until he feigned defeat. Erupting in laughter, Hades pulled her body flush with his, and rolled her over so that he was on top of her. And just as playfully as he had turned them, she hooked her leg around his, and reversed the position, straddling him so that she was sitting just atop his groin. 

“Something on your mind, sweetness?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
“Now that you mention it,” Persephone affirmed, “we do have unfinished business to complete.”  
“Do we now?”  
“Very much so. You had most certainly started something shortly after the judgement renderings today.”

Wiggling her hips, she ground against him, his length responding to her touch. 

“Seriously though, my love… We really need to make it a note to speak with Hecate.”  
“You are right. And here I thought you wanted to play.”  
“Oh, don’t be fooled--- I still wish to bury my cock as deep within your slick walls as I possibly can, until I pass out from exhaustion.”  
“Scoundrel!” she hissed in laughter.   
“ _Your_ scoundrel,” he affirmed, stroking her cheek sweetly. Persephone leaned into his caress, fluttering her eyes at the subtle touch of his hand. 

“Do you have any idea how you were able to open a portal?”

She was quiet as she placed her hand behind his, resting her head in his palm. 

“I don’t really remember any kind of technicality, or instructions. I just… I just thought, ‘I can’t let him be spoken to like that anymore.’ And then the next thought was, ‘this person berating my husband doesn’t need to be here anymore.’ I suppose that was that.”  
“It brought me a great deal of pride to see you clutch that poor minotaur’s heart with your bare hand and vines.”  
“Did it now?” she laughed, a sensual tone in her throat.   
“Very much so. I won’t lie, it was completely hot. I could have fucked you right then before the portal even closed.”  
“Hades!”  
“Are you always so protective of me, my queen?”  
“Does that displease you?”  
“I’m just saying… It’s a satisfying feeling, to know that you are loved, and cherished, so much so that your partner will go to matters of extremities to ensure your safety.”   
“It’s all because I love you, Aidon.”  
“And I, you… Perhaps going forward, we should have you lighten up. Maybe I could be a little more aggressive. We wouldn’t want the underworld citizens thinking I’m soft.”

Persephone rolled her hips just then, ensuring that the crotch of her panties aligned with his rigid length beneath her. 

“What’s wrong with being soft?” she asked in a sultry voice.   
“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with being soft,” Hades acknowledged. He moved his hands to Persephone’s waist and held her hips in place, grinding against her.   
“But sometimes it’s necessary to reinforce that you can be _hard_ as well.”

A glimmer of red flashed in his eyes, and he grinned a wide, toothy smile.

“Oh fates,” she moaned.   
“Let me please you, darling queen,” he whispered. 

He lifted her up enough to pull the waistband of his pajama pants down, exposing his swollen cock. With no hesitation, she hooked the crotch of her panties and pulled it aside for him to access, and he sheathed himself immediately, moaning as her warm heat surrounded him. 

“My beautiful, radiant, queen,” he breathed, thrusting upward slowly in a maddeningly slow pace. “My enactor of justice, my better half, my stunning wife.”   
“I love you,” she moaned, leaning down to kiss him as she weaved her hands in his hair. She loved to grab it while he fucked her, and he had kept it long since just after their nuptials.   
“You’re so wet for me,” he murmured against her lips.   
“You make me wet, my handsome. You fill me with pleasure, from head to toe—oh!”

Hades had chosen that moment to snap his hips, pumping in and out of her sex with a short burst of speed. 

“Scoundrel!”  
“ _Your_ scoundrel,” he hissed, moving faster. 

Persephone rolled her hips in tandem with his, her essence seeping down and soaking the both of them, making it easier for Hades to glide back and forth within her walls. 

“Cum for me, darling,” he rasped. “Take what is yours. Take _**me**_.” 

Persephone sat up, bucking up and down as Hades raised up on his elbows, helping her with the short, powerful thrusts of his own. It didn’t matter if it was the first time or the hundredth time that they were together; flowers always bloomed in her hair when she was experiencing pleasure. A shower of blue rose petals rained upon them as she chased her completion. He whispered words of praise and encouragement for her; “ **Faster**. That’s it. You feel so _good_ , fucking me. Cum for me, sweetness…”

As she came apart for him, and that all too wonderful blinding white hot heat wrecked her body, he lost himself to her slippery wetness; drowning in bliss as the evidence of his desire for her spilled into her womb with staccato thrusts and soft grunts. 

Breathless, she collapsed against him, and he held her trembling frame, smoothing her hair away from her furrowed, sweaty brow, praising his queen as she rested upon her throne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracious thanks to my right hand [Lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula) and the phenomenal [six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6feetbelow0) for their beta services. i love you both dearly.
> 
> remind me never again to start a long form fic series before the midst of a pandemic, k?  
> 2020 has not been kind, and this was on the backburner for far too long. thank you for your patience. 
> 
> i do have the storyline/plot points for this completed, it's just a matter of taking the time to write it. my challenge is to focus a little more on plot for this fic rather than my trademark smut. (rest assured. there **still** will be smut of course. just not the abundant amount in [Intertwined Destiny.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467226)) 
> 
> get buckled in. i think i'm quite ready for another adventure. are you?


End file.
